Spice !
by Rima72
Summary: Je suis amoureux de ma soeur jumelle. Indéniablement. Ce sentiment n'est pas réciproque - et c'est dur à accepter. Surtout depuis qu'elle a un petit ami. En me distrayant, je pourrais peut-être arrêter d'y penser ... qui est cette fille aux longs cheveux verts qui m'observe ? Elle a de beaux yeux, plus beaux que ceux de ma soeur. Qui est-ce ? Traduction de "Spice!" de solitaryloner
1. Chapitre 1

Len Kagamine bâilla, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil alors qu'il tendait le bras pour atteindre la table de chevet. Son téléphone sonnait.

« Il est quatre heures. Du matin. » marmonna-t-il, passant les doits dans ses cheveux en bâtaille, tout en regardant l'écran de son portable. Qui était assez assez tordu pour lui téléphoner à _quatre heures du matin_ ?

En toute honnêteté, il en avait une petite idée. « Allô ? »

« Où es-tu et avec qui ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant fi des politesses. Il sourit. Ah, Meiko. Passionnée et toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Il aimait ça.

« Dans un lit. » éluda-t-il. « En train de dormir. Pourquoi, ma belle ? Je te manque ? »

« Evidemment, » murmura-t-elle et il sourit. Il enroula autour de son doigt de longs cheveux roses de Luka Megurine qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui. « Je veux te voir, Len. »

« Puisque tu insistes, » bâilla-t-il à nouveau. « Pourquoi pas demain ? J'ai cours. »

« Demain, alors. » ronronna-t-elle, et elle raccrocha. Len reposa son portable, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Près de lui, Luka remua ce qui attira son regard. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

Il se glissa hors du lit, enfila un pantalon et se mit à contempler la ville par la fenêtre. Les femmes. Elles finissaient toutes par lui déclarer un ''Je t'aime'' espérant ainsi qu'il leur ferait le plaisir de rester avec elles.

Toutefois, ces mots ne sortait jamais de sa bouche. Jamais il ne leur retournait cette déclaration. « Même si elles avaient la clé de mon cœur, elles seraient incapables de le contrôler. » murmura-t-il, posant les mains sur le verre glacé.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Même maintenant, il n'en savait rien. Mais ça ne lui posait pas de problème, n'est-ce pas ? D'après ce qu'on en disait, c'était quelque chose qui blessait alors ça lui convenant très bien de vivre sans.

« … Il va falloir que j'aille en cours, » se souvint-il en s'éloignant de la fenêtre. Il sortit discrètement de la chambre, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit, sans même accorder un regard à Luka. Il ne doutait pas qu'il la reverrai.

_Je ne veux pas aller en cours aujourd'hui._ À dix-huit ans, il y avait un tas d'autres choses dont il préférait s'occuper. Rattraper son sommeil perdu, par exemple.

Sans oublier qu'il devait retrouver Teto après les cours. Il retint un soupir. Allait-il continuer encore longtemps ?

Ce n'était pas comme si il faisait tout pour que les femmes le désirent. Mais elles constituaient pour lui un moyen d'oublier. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une une seule nuit à passer avec l'une d'elles et il ne leur laissait jamais l'espoir qu'il en proposerait davantage. Ou en voulait davantage. Elles le savaient et elles l'acceptaient.

Si elles se retrouvaient le cœur brisé, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Len n'arrivait jamais s'en sentir responsable – ce n'était pas comme si il ne les avait pas prévenues que ça se passerait de cette façon.

_Elles_ aussi recherchaient quelqu'un pour passer la nuit et c'est pourquoi elles se tournaient vers Len Kagamine. Qu ce soit pour le plaisir ou l'amusement, Len satisfaisait leurs demandes. Et il faisait toujours en sorte qu'elles oublient tout le reste, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant.

Après avoir récupéré sa chemise sur le canapé de Luka, il sortit de chez elle au beau milieu de la nuit. Il devait se préparer pour aller en cours qu'il le voulut ou non.

Il devait reconnaître qu'il détestait avoir à rentrer chez lui. Il détestait avoir à se retrouver face à sa sœur jumelle, Rin Kagamine. Rien qu'en songeant à elle, il secoua vivement la tête, résolu à l'éloigner de ses pensées.

_C'est ma sœur. Je ne peux pas penser à elle de cette façon. D'autant plus qu'elle sort avec Kaito._

Sa vie en était devenue parfois difficile à supporter. Ses lèvres se muèrent en un sourire.

Peut-être y aurait-il de quoi l'amuser au lycée. Rien ne pourrait être pire que d'avoir à affronter sa sœur bien-aimée.

Elle n'avait aucune idée des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et il lui semblait qu'elle lui plantait une lame dans le cœur chaque fois qu'il la voyait avec Kaito Shion.

« Sors de ma tête, Rin. »


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Bonjour à tous ceux qui ont commencé à lire cette fic, je profite de ce chapitre 2 pour mettre un petit commentaire, ce que j'avais oublié de faire dans le chapitre 1 ^.^_**

**_Comme je l'ai précisé brièvement dans la description, cette fic est une traduction de la fanfic du même titre de solitaryloner. Pour ma part, j'étudie l'anglais et la traduction, donc j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour vous fournir une traduction fidèle ^_^' Si vous n'avez pas de souci pour lire en l'anglais et que vous êtes fan comme moi du couple LenxMiku, je vous encourage à jeter un oeil aux fanfics de solitaryloner dont beaucoup portent sur ce couple =)  
_**

**_Voilà c'est tout, j'espère m'améliorer et traduire cette fic jusqu'au bout :) n'hésitez à laisser des commentaires, pas nécessairement sur l'histoire (parce qu'elle n'est pas de moi) mais éventuellement sur la qualité de l'écriture dont j'espère qu'elle se rapproche au maximum de celle de solitaryloner ^^_**

**_Sur ce, bon chapitre 2 et à bientôt ;)_**

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qui me fait rire, déjà ?_ Len ne le savait pas vraiment, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il était le centre de l'attention. Comme d'habitude. Et quelqu'un venait juste d'essayer de l'amuser, pour attirer son attention. Comme d'habitude.

Son regard se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la salle de classe où sa sœur discutait avec Kaito Shion. Elle lui souriait, riait même, visiblement à cause de quelque chose que le garçon aux cheveux bleus venait de lui dire. Len en perdit le sourire.

Voir Rin rire de la sorte était terriblement _frustrant_. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il détestait Kaito, même s'ils étaient amis.

Il parcourut la salle du regard.

« Len ? » Luka lui sourit. Ses yeux revinrent immédiatement vers elle. Il sourit à son tour.

« Oui, Luka ? » répondit-il, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle fit la moue.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendue ? » demanda-t-elle. « On aurait pu faire le trajet jusqu'ici ensemble. » Luka abordant ainsi le sujet de leur nuit passée ensemble, un silence se fit autour d'eux.

« Il fallait que je me change, » dit Len en haussant les épaules. « Et de toute façon, tu es toujours en retard pour les cours. J'avais pas envie d'être mis en retenue. »

Au milieu des gloussements des autres élèves, Luka souffla tout en l'ignorant. Len laissa son esprit vagabonder, se bornant à essayer de ne pas regarder en direction de sa sœur.

Son regard se posa sur une fille, le visage encadré par des cheveux verts, Miku Hatsune. Une fille assez solitaire, en bons termes avec tout les membres de la classe sans pour autant avoir son propre groupe d'amis. Il ne la connaissait pas spécialement mais il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fixés sur lui.

Bien qu'il l'ait ait prise sur le fait en train de le dévisager, elle ne rougit pas ni ne détourna le regard, comme les autres filles le faisaient. Elle continuait de le fixer, comme s'il était une sorte d'expérience scientifique dont elle _attendait _une éventuelle réaction.

D'un certaine manière, il admettait qu'il _était_ comme une expérience scientifique. La moitié du temps, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. C'était comme si presque toute son existence était focalisée sur Rin et maintenant qu'elle avait Kaito …

Len n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Miku ne cessait de le regarder, une lueur de curiosité dans ses grands yeux verts. Il ne l'avait jamais avoué mais il avait toujours pensé que les yeux de Miku étaient vraiment beaux. Même hypnotiques.

Ses prunelles vertes étaient grandes, vives et pétillantes, semblables à une forêt luxuriante sous le soleil d'été, pleines de vitalité et d'innocence – l'innocence que lui-même avait perdu depuis longtemps. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il devait reconnaître que les yeux verts de Miku surpassaient en beauté les prunelles bleues de Rin.

_Mais rien d'autre ne pourrait la comparer à Rin._

« Elle continue de te regarder. » souffla Gakupo. Len jeta un coup d'oeil à son ami dont le regard semblait très captivé dès qu'il le posait sur Miku Hatsune.

_Non._ Pourquoi pensait-il ça ? À quoi destinait-il cette pensée ? « Peut-être que c'est toi qui l'intéresse, Kamui. Tu es aussi dans son champ de vision. »

« Oh, non. Pas de doute sur le fait que c'est toi qu'elle regarde. » dit Gakupo, avec un sourire rusé. « Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? Tu t'es plaint que tu t'ennuyais ces derniers temps. »

« Je ne veux pas de ce genre de relation. Je fais connaître à des filles un plaisir qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu imaginé, puis je les laisse. Les liens affectifs, c'est pas du tout mon truc. »

Len n'arrivait pas à croire que Gakupo lui ait proposé de sortir avec Miku. Ce dernier _savait très bien_ qu'il ne demandait jamais à une fille de sortir avec lui.

Bien sûr, on le lui avait demandé bien des fois auparavant mais il refusait toujours. Il avait plutôt l'habitude d'arriver quelques jours plus tard devant leur porte, à demi-nu, afin d'oublier sa tristesse envers tout ce qui concernait Rin. Tout ce qui concernait sa sœur.

Jamais on n'avait repoussé ses avances et il doutait que Miku se refuse à lui. Il était irrésistible, du fait qu'il avait appris très exactement comment on satisfaisait une femme.

_Elle est plutôt mignonne. Belle, même._

Il savait que coucher avec elle ne lui poserait pas la moindre difficulté. Pourtant, il était pris d'une hésitation. Miku n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine – une rumeur disait qu'après qu'un garçon (Gakupo) ait essayé de l'embrasser, elle s'était enfuie en pleurant se plaindre à un professeur, pensant que le baiser allait lui arracher son âme de son corps.

Gakupo avait été mis en retenue pendant une semaine.

Gakupo voulait-il lui attirer des problèmes ? Len n'en savait rien et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

« Je la laisserai tranquille. Elle n'est pas prête pour … ce genre de choses. » déclara Len et Gakupo soupira, s'affalant sur le dossier de sa chaise. Len savait que pour une fois, il avait fait le bon choix.

Et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il se sentait étrangement déçu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Len était assis à une table de la bibliothèque, après avoir réussi à échapper aux hordes de filles qui, d'ordinaire, le poursuivaient après les cours.

Honnêtement, il ne les détestait pas. Mais elles pouvaient devenir vraiment agaçantes, surtout lorsqu'il voulait être seul un moment.

« Len ? » Len se maudit intérieurement. Il leva lentement les yeux de son livre. Qui s'avérait être Roméo et Juliette. Un livre extrêmement fascinant. Il appréciait vraiment les tragédies de Shakespeare.

« Oui, Rin ? » fit-il avec un sourire tendu. Elle lui sourit également, son bras serré autour de la taille de Kaito. Il toisa ce bras avec jalousie.

« Je sors avec Kaito ce soir. J'ai préparé le dîner ce matin, il est dans le frigo. Tu n'as qu'à le réchauffer. Maman et Papa sont encore à l'étranger, je ne vais pas laisser mon petit frère mourir de faim, » sourit-elle à nouveau.

« D'accord. Amuse-toi bien, Rin, » il se reporta sur son livre et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez. Il entendit le bruit de leurs pas s'éloigner.

Il eut la vague impression que quelqu'un chuchotait son nom et il releva la tête, agacé. Son regard s'adoucit lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

La douce et timide Teto. « Teto, » il se leva de sa chaise, abandonnant le livre sur la table. Elle rougit, ses longues boucles anglaises tombant librement sur ses épaules. « Je suis désolé. J'ai oublié. »

« C'est rien, » murmura-t-elle. « Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Il l'emmena jusqu'à une allée de la bibliothèque où personne n'allait jamais. « Je me rattraperai la prochaine fois. » chuchota-t-il, en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle acquiesça, le souffle court.

Ses doigts écartèrent ses cheveux de ses tempes, glissant à travers les boucles épaisses, puis ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes, leurs dents se cognèrent tandis que leurs langues s'enlaçèrent. Il garda une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre descendit jusqu'au bas de son chemisier, passa sous son corsage puis s'attarda sur la chaleur de son ventre.

Teto gémit au contact de ses lèvres. Len sourit. Il aimait donner du plaisir mais aussi en avoir. Ça l'aidait à tout oublier.

Elles aimaient le goût de ses lèvres, cette saveur _épicée_ qu'il leur donnait puisqu'elles l'aimaient tant. Pendant un instant, un seul et doux instant, cette saveur leur appartenait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les femmes aimaient ainsi le goût de ses baisers. Il l'aurait imaginé plutôt âpre. Âpre en raison de ses déceptions et de sa frustration constamment refoulées. Comme le serait le goût d'un sirop trop sucré.

Teto s'écarta, haletante, et il fourra son nez dans son cou, voulant la prendre ici, maintenant et sans plus attendre. Il l'aurait fait, mais Teto n'était pas assez audacieuse à son grand désarroi, et n'y consentait que s'ils étaient totalement seuls. Comme … dans la chambre de la jeune fille, par exemple.

Il entendit un bruit et, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique, leva les yeux. Miku Hatsune était venue dans cette allée et, à la vue de leur étreinte si intime, venait de lâcher tous ses livres.

Rougissant violemment, elle se pencha pour les récupérer et les serra contre sa poitrine. « Je suis désolée ! » glapit-elle. « Ne … ne faîtes attention à moi. » Et elle se précipita hors de l'allée.

Teto cligna des yeux. « Len, » dit-elle avec hésitation, « je ne suis plus d'humeur à ça. » Il la comprenait. Après avoir été surpris de cette façon, lui aussi ne se sentait plus d'humeur. Il acquiesça, et laissa Teto s'éloigner à pas lents.

C'était … embarassant. Pour la première fois, Len se sentait embarassé d'avoir été surpris à faire quelque chose de si intime à une fille pour qui il n'avait aucun sentiment. Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois qu'il s'en souciait.

Peut-être parce que celle qui l'avait vu faire n'était autre que la fille la plus innocente de toute l'école – Miku Hatsune. Elle devait sûrement penser qu'il avait essayé de dévorer Teto.

Len se sentait frustré, parce qu'il devait avoir donné une mauvaise impression de lui à Miku. Ce _n'était pas_ comme si il se prostituait … ou peut-être que si. Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il se voyait.

Reformulation. Il _se prostituait_. Mais il ne prenait pas n'importe qu'elle fille dès qu'il en avait envie. Il avait des conditions.

Premièrement, la fille devait être attirante. Deuxièmement, il fallait qu'elle ait de beaux yeux. Troisièmement, il fallait qu'elle le captive et qu'elle le divertisse.

Miku Hatsune rassemblait toutes ces conditions.

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il avait déjà dit à Gakupo qu'il n'avait aucune attention de la prendre pour cible. Elle était bien trop candide pour ce genre de choses. Mais voilà que ses pensées étaient déjà en train de le trahir !

Mieux valait qu'il rentre chez lui et mange son dîner. Ensuite, il prendrait une douche froide. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à Miku Hatsune._ Cette attirance nouvelle envers quelqu'un de si innocent lui donnait l'impression d'être un pédophile, bien qu'ils aient tous deux le même âge. Dix-huit ans.

« Je suis un pédophile, » répéta-t-il à voix haute. « Un horrible pédophile. » Il sortit de l'allée.

Miku Hatsune s'était engagée dans le couloir d'à côté et elle se figea dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Serrant ses livres tout contre sa poitrine, elle fit légèrement marche arrière tout en le dévisageant comme il était une sorte de zombi carnivore (mais néanmoins séduisant.)

C'était agaçant mais aussi adorable, d'une certaine façon. Il décida d'aller lui parler – chose étrange, il la connaissait depuis le collège mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressés la parole. Pas une seule fois.

Pour être honnête, il ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant ce jour. « Salut. »

« Salut, » elle se mordit la lèvre. « Tu es Len Kagamine. »

« Ça, je le sais, » il haussa un sourcil. « Et tu es Miku Hatsune. » Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol et aquiesça.

Dans un murmure à peine audible, elle demanda, « Est-ce que Teto va bien ? C'est mon amie … et j'espère que tu ne lui as rien fait. Ne la mange pas, s'il-te-plaît. Si tu as faim, j'ai des poireaux dans mon sac. »

Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. « Je n'essayais pas de la manger. »

Elle cligna des yeux, et ses prunelles vertes étaient si innocentes que Len s'en sentait comme blessé. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais ? »

« Je … » hésita-t-il. Lui, Len Kagamine, il n'allait quand même pas expliquer ce qu'était l'intimité physique à cette fille au beau milieu de la bibliothèque de l'école. « Pose la question à Teto. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera plus que volontaire pour t'expliquer ce qu'on faisait. »

Elle acquiesça en le regardant, visiblement plus détendue. Il hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. « Bon … au revoir, » dit-il, embarassé.

« Au revoir, » dit-elle doucement, et elle retourna dans l'allée qu'elle venait de quitter. Len fronça les sourcils.

Elle était comme une énigme qui l'intriguait terriblement. Une énigme qu'il ne lui déplairait pas de résoudre.


	4. Chapitre 4

Miku Hatsune trouva Teto Kasane en sortant de la bibliothèque. Son amie aux cheveux rouges tenta de s'éloigner rapidement dès qu'elle l'aperçut.

« Non, Teto, attends! » Miku la rejoignit en courant. Teto retint son souffle et se tourna lentement vers elle.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, Miku ? » demanda innocemment Teto.

« Dans la bibliothèque … qu'est-ce que vous faisiez, … toi et Len Kagamine ? Tu n'as rien ? On aurait dit qu'il essayait de te dévorer, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas le cas. »

Teto cligna des yeux et, pour une raison inconnue, se mit à rire. Miku cligna elle aussi des paupières, se demandant ce qu'elle avait dit de si drôle. « Teto ? »

« Ah, ma chère et innocente Miku, » Teto essaya de retrouver son souffle entre chaque éclat de rire. « Len n'essayait pas de me manger, pas au sens littéral du terme. Tu sais ce que veux dire ''embrasser'' ? »

Miku secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Teto le lui expliqua et une minute plus tard, Miku semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. « Tu es en train de me dire que s'embrasser, c'est quand deux personnes … collent leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Pouah. Ça a l'air répugnant. Et non hygiénique. »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé, Miku, » soupira Teto. « Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Len de te montrer comment on fait ? Ça ne le dérangerait pas. Et il est très _doué_ dans ce domaine. » ajouta Teto, l'air rêveur.

Miku fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que Teto n'était plus … elle-même. « Il y a autre chose que je dois savoir sur les rapports intimes ? »

Teto réfléchit. « Ça dépend, Miku … Si tu ne savais pas ce qu'était un baiser, j'imagine que tu ne sais rien de … » elle leva les yeux vers ceux de son amie. « Sais-tu ce que ce signifie ''faire l'amour'' » ?

« Oui, » bredouilla-t-elle. « C'est un acte qui permet aux animaux et aux êtres humains de se reproduire pour perpétuer leur espèce. »

Teto soupira. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé la définition du dictionnaire, Miku. Ce que je te demande, c'est : sais-tu ce que _c'est_ ? » À sa grande surprise, Miku acquiesça.

« C'est encore pire que de s'embrasser, » affirma-t-elle. « Parce qu'au moins, un baiser n'implique que l'échange de la salive. Mais le sexe implique l'échange d'_autres_ fluides corporels comme … »

« Ok, Miku, je pense que ça suffit comme ça, » l'interrompit Teto. « Oui, je vois que tu sais ce que c'est que faire l'amour. Je pense que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. À plus tard, j'ai du travail. » Teto s'en alla rapidement, laissant derrière elle Miku, encore embrouillée.

« Alors ? Teto t'a tout expliqué ? » lança une voix de velours familière dont le son caressa son oreille, et elle se retourna vivement, les yeux surpris.

Depuis le collège, Miku n'avais cessé de l'observer à distance. Il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Et voilà que tout à coup, il lui adressait la parole. Elle se demanda pourquoi les choses venaient ainsi de changer.

Len Kagamine était l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école. Peu importe où il allait, des hordes de filles le suivaient.

Il était séduisant, d'une manière presque impertinente, avec son corps mince et bien dessiné, ses cheveux blonds et soyeux rassemblés en une courte queue-de-cheval, et ses yeux d'un bleu céruléen renversant, encadrés pas de longs cils.

Aucun autre garçon n'avait de cils comme les siens. Elle battit des paupières et acquiesça. « Len, » le salua-t-elle, se sentant timide malgré elle.

Il sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant qui la fit trembler. « Maintenant, tu sais que je n'essayais pas de manger Teto, pas vrai ? » la taquina-t-il.

Elle déglutit, ne sachant comment réagir. « J'-j'imagine que oui, » balbutia-t-elle, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. « Tu … l'embrassais, c'est ça ? »

Ses yeux s'adoucirent. « C'est ça, » admit-il avec désinvolture. « Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit entre elle et moi. Elle le sait très bien. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et Miku recula instinctivement. Il eut un léger sourire rusé et la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos au mur.

Plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son visage, il se pencha vers elle, son souffle exhalant l'odeur de la cannelle. Elle inspira, enivrée par cette senteur épicée et les paupières de Len s'abaissèrent lascivement, à tel point que ses cils éffleurèrent ses joues. « Len, » murmura-t-elle. En signe de protestation ? Ou d'encouragement ?

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et tous deux laissèrent échapper un gémissement. _Len_ gémissait au contact de ses lèvres, dont la chaleur avait le goût du miel et du caramel, plus enivrant et plus délicieux qu'il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant.

D'abord doux et prudent, leur baiser devint de plus en plus insistant. Dur et avide. Il prenait tout ce qu'elle lui offrait, et pourtant il en voulait toujours plus, il n'_aspirait_ plus qu'à ça, à obtenir davantage d'elle et de cette saveur si sucrée.

Miku détacha brusquement son visage du sien, haletante et il la dévisagea, au travers de ses yeux baissés. Avait-elle aimé ça autant que lui ?

« Est-ce que c'était … un baiser ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent, ses prunelles d'un vert éclatant semblant rêveuses. Il glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils lui donnèrent l'impression d'être une cascade soyeuse.

« Oui, » il se lêcha les lèvres. « Tu as aimé ? »

« Je … ne devrais pas ? » demanda-t-elle, toujours essoufflée. Il eut un sourire narquois.

« Je serais extrêmement déçu si avais _aimé_ ça, Miku. Lorsque je t'embrasse, tu es censée _adorer_ ça, si ce n'est davantage. » Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent lorsqu'il promena sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant davantage à cette saveur caramélisée.

Miku le repoussa, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Len écarta ses mèches blondes de ses yeux bleus. Elle avait toujours transi par son regard – il lui semblait si triste. « Il-il faut que j'y aille, Len, » balbutia-t-elle, puis elle s'enfuit aussi vite que ses jambes tremblantes le lui permirent.

Alors Len l'avait simplement _embrassée_. Elle lui avait cédé son premier baiser. Avait-elle des regrets ? Non, absolument pas. Ç'avait été bon, elle avait pris du plaisir à faire ça et au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait bien qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Son baiser avait le même goût que son odeur, cette senteur enivrante de cannelle, semblable à nulle autre. Une saveur qui lui donnaît envie d'y goûter à nouveau.

Lentement, Miku porta la main à ses lèvres. Elle sourit. Ses lèvres semblaient encore marquées par le baiser de Len. Mais elle ne nourrissait aucun espoir d'en avoir un à nouveau – après tout, pourquoi un garçon aussi parfait que Len Kagamine s'intéresserait à une fille aussi naïve et innocente qu'elle ?

Len était resté debout, toujours hors de la bibliothèque, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Aucune fille ne l'avait jamais repoussé. C'était lui qui, d'ordinaire, les quittaient et surtout pas l'inverse. Il se sentait étrangement insulté – n'était-t-il pas assez bien pour Miku ?

_Non, c'est impossible. _Il était parfait, et de toute façon, Miku n'avait personne d'autre avec qui comparer leur baiser.

Gakupo ne comptait pas. _Elle n'avait encore jamais été embrassée._

L'innocence de Miku était … rafraîchissante. D'habitude, les filles qu'il embrassait ou avec qui il couchait avaient déjà de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Certaines d'entre elles, comme Meiko, en avait même davantage que lui et il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre.

Meiko était plus âgée que lui, après tout.

Mais Miku ne savait rien des rapports intimes. Il se demanda comment il était possible qu'elle ait pu rester ainsi pendant les dix-huit années de son existence.

Len voulait être celui qui lui ferait découvrir l'univers du désir et du sexe. Il ne doutait pas que ce serait amusant. De lui apprendre tout ça de cette façon.

Et l'embrasser était vraiment agréable. Le goût du miel et du caramel flottait encore dans sa bouche. De manière exclusive, il voulait garder tout ça pour lui seul. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'aimait, pas de cette façon. C'était impossible – il aimait Rin.

Mais cette saveur était unique, à tel point qu'il n'en avait jamais connue de pareille jusqu'alors. Il voulait recommencer, pour voir si ce goût lui était propre ou si cette douce saveur caramélisée était dû à une friandise qu'elle aurait mangé avant qu'il ne l'embrasse.

Spontanément, un désir égoïste envahit son esprit – un désir qu'il n'avait pourtant pas le droit de ressentir.

_Miku Hatsune est à moi._


	5. Chapitre 5

« Grand frère, » appela Miku alors qu'elle tâtonnait avec ses clés pour ouvrir la porte de la maison.

Son frère, Mikuo Hatsune, leva les yeux vers elle. Il sourit. « Miku. Comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Bien, » elle haussa les épaules. « Maman et Papa ont appelé aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je leur parle des frais à payer pour mon examen de piano. Le professeur m'a dit qu'il faudrait que je m'en occupe bientôt. »

« Ils n'ont pas appelé. Ils le feront sûrement plus tard. Au fait, j'ai préparé le dîner alors mange d'abord quelque chose. J'ai fait du porridge aux poireaux. »

« Merci, Mikuo ! » Miku sourit. Elle adorait le porridge aux poireaux – en fait, elle aimait n'importe quel plat du moment qu'il était fait à base de poireau.

Mikuo sourit à son tour, puis il hésita, en inspirant profondément. « Miku … j'ai un truc à te demander, » commença-t-il. « C'est à propos de quelque chose que Akaito a vu à l'école aujourd'hui. Devant la bibliothèque. »

Miku se figea. « Oui, Mikuo ? » elle tenta de feindre l'innocence. « Qu'a-t-il vu ? »

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue en train d'embrasser Len Kagamine. C'est vrai ? »

Bon, puisque Mikuo était déjà _au courant_, il était inutile de faire comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. Elle aimait profondément son frère mais son habitude à être trop protecteur envers elle était parfois agaçante.

Mais elle comprenait pourquoi il se comportait ainsi avec elle. Leurs parents étaient sans cesse occuper par leur travail, souvent à l'étranger et pendant de longues périodes. Depuis son plus jeune âge, ils comptaient l'un sur l'autre et Mikuo, en plus d'être son grand frère, en était venu à tenir le rôle de ses parents.

Bien qu'il fût son aîné d'à peine un an.

« Oui, j'embrassais Len Kagamine. » Miku prit son bol de porridge, dans l'idée de savourer dans sa chambre. Mikuo fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne devrais pas devenir trop proche de Len Kagamine. Je n'ai rien contre lui, mais … d'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est du genre à jouer avec l'affection des filles, il les traite comme des trophées pendant l'espace d'un jour et elles ne sont plus rien le lendemain. »

« Je le sais, Mikuo. Ça fait six ans que je suis dans la même école que lui. » Miku soupira. « Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui de cette façon-là, » mentit-elle d'un air convaincant. Ou, en tout cas pensait-elle être convaincante. « C'est juste un bon ami. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien, ni pour moi, ni pour lui. »

Mikuo haussa les sourcils. « Si tu le dis. Len est un mec bien si on est son ami mais je ne voudrais pas être la proie de quelqu'un comme lui. Si j'étais une fille. Ce que je ne suis pas. »

« C'est juste de la paranoïa, Mikuo, » dit Miku en pouffant de rire. Emportant son porridge, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre, prenant soin de ne rien renverser de son précieux repas. Après avoir mangé, elle commencerait ses devoirs.

Mais un sentiment d'inquiétude flottait dans son esprit en même temps que l'avertissement de son frère résonnait dans ses pensés. Elle savait que Len Kagamine était du genre playboy. Elle le savait depuis un certain temps en réalité – Len Kagamine ne s'était jamais soucié de le cacher.

Alors pourquoi pensait-elle encore à lui de cette façon ? Pourquoi sa seule présence lui faisait-elle battre le cœur et perdre son souffle ? Elle se sentait parfois si stupide d'aimer quelqu'un qui n'éprouverait jamais la même chose pour elle.

Elle n'aimait pas ressentir ça. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et ça faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer d'attirer son attention. Au lieu de ça, elle tentait, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, de l'ignorer.

Cependant, le seul fait de l'ignorer était extrêmement difficile. Elle le _sentait_, dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle ressentait la présence de Len. Et elle ne pouvait rien faire hormis l'observer, sans le moindre espoir. C'était _frustrant_.

Elle se demanda pourquoi Len s'était soudain mis à lui parler. Elle se demanda ce qui avait changé, s'il avait à présent de l'intérêt pour elle. Elle balaya immédiatement cet espoir – elle n'était pas idiote, et elle n'allait pas se mettre lamentablement à espérer quelque chose d'impossible.

D'un air résolu, elle attrapa son cartable et en sortit ses devoirs. Elle avait des problèmes d'algèbre à résoudre et elle ne dormirai pas avant d'en avoir fini avec chacun d'eux.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len était étendu sur le fauteuil, ses mains jointes sous son menton. Meiko se tenait devant lui, ne portant qu'un léger top rouge ainsi qu'une jupe courte et étroite de la même teinte cramoisie.

Il sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et elle posa ses mains sur son visage. Il ne bougea pas tandis que les mains de Meiko descendaient de son visage à sa chemise et en saisit les boutons. Il la laissa les ouvrir un par un jusqu'à ce que sa chemise glisse de son torse. Les mains de la jeune femme remontèrent le long de son torse et il renversa la tête en arrière.

Pas de lien affectif. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait, pour le sexe, il n'avait besoin de rien de tout ça. Il ne croyait pas à ce genre de sentiment et les femmes qui partageaient ses nuits le savaient. Elles en avaient toutes conscience, chacune était au courant de cette règle.

Il se leva du fauteuil, emmena Meiko jusqu'au mur, et la souleva par la taille. Il la poussa contre la fraîcheur de la paroi, son dos face à lui tandis qu'il saisissait ses poignets, la piégeant ainsi entre lui et le papier peint froid.

Sa main descendirent entre ses jambes et il découvrit qu'elle ne portait aucun sous-vêtement. Elle mouillait déjà, signe qu'elle était prête pour lui et il sourit tout en lui mordillant légèrement la nuque. Ses doigts caressèrent la taille de la jeune femme, aussi légèrement qu'une plume.

Elle s'arqua contre lui, haletante et il s'appuya contre elle, s'amusant à taquiner ainsi son corps. Rapidement, il se débarassa de son caleçon. Certain qu'elle était bien prête pour lui, il se glissa en elle. Meiko poussa un cri, ses cheveux bruns lui chatouillèrent la joue tandis que son corps allait et venait contre elle, rapide et implacable.

Ils bougeaient de façon simultanée et après avoir atteint l'orgasme, il se retira d'elle, aussi détaché que l'instant précédent. _Pas de lien affectif_. « Tu as aimé ça, Meiko ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui, » haleta-t-elle, le corps tremblant. « Encore, Len. Reste avec moi, » implorait-elle.

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne reste pas, tu te souviens ? Je m'en vais une fois qu'on a tous les deux obtenu ce qu'on voulait. Tu le sais, Meiko. » Il caressa sa joue tout en promenant son pouce sur sa peau. « Si tu veux que je reste plus longtemps, fais en sorte que ça mette plus de temps à venir. »

Sur ce, il se tourna et partit, enfilant sa chemise puis son pantalon. Sans se presser, il quitta la maison de Meiko, et elle ne tenta rien pour le retenir – car elle savait qu'il avait dit vrai.

Il ne restait jamais, et elle le savait. Si elle essayait de l'y forcer, il resterait mais ne lui donnerait aucun plaisr et ne reviendrait jamais vers elle.

« C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison, » dit-il lentement, en regardant la rue. Sa maison, la maison de Rin, ne se situait que quelques maisons plus loin en bas de cette même rue. Il savait que Miku vivait aussi près de chez lui, bien qu'il ne sache pas dans quelle maison.

_Miku._ Rien que de penser à elle, une sensation de désir le traversa, le genre de désir qu'il n'éprouvait que lorsqu'il songeait à sa sœur. Fronçant les sourcils, il secoua la tête et le désir disparut.

Bizarre.

Peut-être lui demanderait-il le lendemain où elle habitait exactement. Il était curieux, d'une certaine manière, et il voulait vraiment savoir où habitait l'innocente, timide et attachante jeune fille.

Et peut-être la persuaderait-il de lui rendre une petite visite chez elle.

Il cligna des yeux. _Non_. Il avait trop à faire et de toute façon, pourquoi irait-il la voir ? Il la connaissait à peine.

Cette justification ne tenait pas la route, si l'on se rappelait que ça ne l'avait jamais empêcher de partager le lit de quelqu'un auparavant. Qui la connaisse ou pas lui importait peu – ça lui allait du moment qu'il connaissait le nom de la fille.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Il ne savait pas s'il voulait ou non coucher avec Miku. Il y avait un peu de oui et de non à la fois. Il s'embrouillait tout seul.

Et comment en était-il arrivé à songer tout à coup à Miku Hatsune ?

Il avait dû penser à elle parce qu'il se sentait _seul_. C'est vrai. Rin était toujours à son rendez-vous avec Kaito et il savait qu'une maison vide l'attendait. Oui, c'est vrai.

Il parvint à chasser Miku Hatsune de son esprit et se mit à marcher en direction de sa maison, essayant de ne pas penser à la jalousie que lui évoquait Rin et Kaito ensemble.


	6. Chapitre 6

Miku était assise à sa table, faisant de son mieux pour focaliser son attention sur leur professeur. Il était en train de faire son cours sur l'algèbre, une matière à laquelle Miku ne comprenait absolument rien.

« Len Kagamine, » appela le professeur. Miku se retourna vers le blond, de même que tous ses camarades de classe._ Mais ça devrait aller, puisque tous les autres le regardent aussi. Non ?_

Le beau blond bâilla et s'étira, puis se frotta les yeux. « Oui ? »

« Allez vous passer de l'eau sur le visage. Vous vous endormez en plein milieu de mon cours et je n'aime pas cela. Maintenant, Len. Et soyez plus attentif. »

On entendit le raclement d'une chaise qu'on repousse et Len Kagamine sortit nonchalamment de la classe en se passant les doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Miku le dévisagea tout du long – elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et eut envie de se donner des claques tant elle se trouvait pathétique.

Laissant échapper un soupir inaudible, Miku pencha la tête, tentant de se concentrer sur la nouvelle série de problèmes d'algèbre que le professeur continuait d'expliquer.

Len était épuisé. Après Meiko, il était rentré chez lui pour dormir mais en avait été incapable. Pour une raison totalement inconnue, il s'était senti bizarrement troublé et cette sensation n'avait pas disparu, même après avoir entendu Rin rentrer.

Il était parvenu à s'endormir quelques heures, juste deux ou trois, avant d'être obligé se lever pour aller en cours. Et maintenant, il était résolu à être attentif en classe.

Malgré son mode de vie, Len avait toujours eu des notes excellentes, les meilleures de la classe, et il n'allait pas les laisser baisser juste à cause d'une petite fatigue.

Il entra dans les toilettes des garçons, allant droit au lavabo. Après un nouveau bâillement, il ouvrit le robinet et de l'eau chaude jaillit dans l'évier. Harassé, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau, ferma le robinet puis s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa chemise.

En se voyant dans le miroir, il se mit à contempler son propre reflet. Blond et les yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été – il ressemblait tant à Rin, et Rin lui ressemblait tant. Il était difficile de les distinguer, malgré le ruban que portait Rin et le fait qu'elle était évidemment, eh bien … une fille.

Il se détourna de son reflet et sortit des toilettes pour retourner en classe.

Dès le cours de maths s'acheva, Len se leva et rassembla ses affaires pour le prochain cours. C'était un cours de sciences et il ne voulait pas être en retard – il ne comprenait pas encore pleinement le sujet que leur professeur de sciences leur faisait actuellement étudier.

Lorsqu'il prit son sac, le professeur de maths marcha jusqu'à sa table, et Len se tendit, certain qu'il allait se prendre un sermon pour lui rappeler qu'il devait être attentif et rester éveillé en classe. Il fut surpris.

« Len, vous avez toujours eu de bonnes notes en mathématiques. C'est un sujet pour lequel vous êtes doué, » commença le professeur. « Et Miku … cette matière n'est pas vraiment son fort. Pourriez-vous l'aider ? »

« L'aider ? » Len sentit sa bouche s'assécher. « Comment ?

« Peut-être pourriez-vous aller chez elle, l'aider à faire ses devoirs une fois dans la semaine, » suggéra-t-il. « Je suis sûr qu'à deux, vous pourrez obtenir des résultats. J'en ai déjà parlé à Miku et elle n'est pas contre cette idée. »

Avant que Len ait pu émettre la moindre objection, son professeur s'était déjà éloigné. « Je compte sur vous, Kagamine. Je veux un taux de cent pour-cent de réussite pour le prochain devoir d'algèbre. »

Len baissa la tête, vaincu. Aider Miku ? Il n'y arriverait jamais – toute la classe savait à quel point Miku était désastreuse en algèbre. Même le Dieu des Maths ne pourrait pas l'aider, pensa-t-il. Il se retrouvait donc seul.

Il décida d'aller trouver Miku après les cours. Peut-être pourraient obtenir quelque chose en travaillant à deux, quelque chose qui trouverait une place dans son emploi du temps … assez particulier.

Il tenta de ne pas penser à l'excitation qu'il ressentait, une excitation dûe au fait qu'il avait maintenant une excellente raison de passer du temps avec Miku Hatsune.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku était assise à la cafétéria. Len la vit, grignotant ce qui semblait être un poireau, le regard fixé sur plusieurs livres ouverts sur sa table.

Il s'approcha d'elle et en voyant ce que contenaient les livres, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de calculs pour résoudre les problèmes d'algèbre. Il recula légèrement. « Miku. »

Elle leva les yeux, sursauta. « Oh … Len. Salut, » dit-elle à voix basse reportant son regard sur ses livres, alors qu'elle continuait à grignoter son poireau.

Len fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de la jeune fille à son égard avait _changé_ – elle semblait si distante, tout à coup. « Notre professeur t'a dit … qu'il voulait que je t'aide pour l'algèbre ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle prudemment. « Pourquoi ? »

Essayait-elle d'agir comme si cela n'impliquait rien ?

« Alors comment veux-tu qu'on s'organise ? » demanda-t-il en soupirant. « Je veux dire … tu préfères que je vienne chez toi, ou que tu viennes chez moi, ou … ? »

Ses yeux verts s'agrandirent, signe qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. « Oh. Euh, en fait je pensais que tu pourrais m'aider dans un endroit plus neutre … ici, par exemple ? La cafétéria de l'école ? »

Len jeta coup d'oeil autour de lui et vit les filles de la cafétéria qui braquaient leurs yeux sur lui des regards pleins sous-entendus. « Non. Un endroit plus privé. »

Elle soupira. « Où veux-tu qu'on le fasse, Len ? »

« Chez moi ? » la proposition se glissa dans l'air qui les séparait. Elle rougit légèrement, ses joues crémeuses soudain teintées d'une nuance de rose.

« Je ne sais pas, Len … Je ne sais pas même pas où tu habites, » dit-elle avec hésitation. « Et il faut que j'en parle à mon frère. »

« J'habite près de chez toi, » lui répondit-il vivement. Elle n'était même pas au courant ? Lui, savait qu'ils étaient voisins depuis le collège.

Miku resta bouche bée. « Où habites-tu ? »

« Près d'ici. Dans la troisième rue, » dit-il. Ses grands yeux verts s'agrandirent.

« C'est là que j'habite, » répondit-elle d'un air songeur. « D'accord. Quand ? Et il faut quand même que j'en parle à mon frère. »

« Pourquoi pas les lundi ? » Il mit ses mains dans ses poches. « Et les mardi. Les vendredi, aussi. » Il la vit ouvrir la bouche. « Ne dis rien, Miku. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point ton niveau est désastreux en algèbre. »

Elle se tut, l'air vexé. Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main devant elle. « Ton portable. »

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux mais extirpa son téléphone et le plaça dans la main qu'il lui tendait. Il tapa son numéro, puis lui rendit son portable. « Envoie-moi un message dès que tu auras tout arrangé avec ton frère. »

Elle acquiesça, reprit son téléphone puis se pencha à nouveau sur ses livres de maths. Les yeux de Len se plissèrent. Était-il à ce point ennuyeux ?

Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna de la table.

Miku poussa un soupir de soulagement. L'avoir aussi près d'elle avait été très déroutant et elle avait eu bien du mal à se concentrer pour lui parler.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son portable. Les mots « Len Kagamine » s'affichaient sur l'écran et elle sourit.

Elle, Miku Hatsune, avait le numéro de Len Kagamine, le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Apparemment les miracles existaient, même pour les gens comme elle.


	7. Chapitre 7

Len se sentait terriblement frustré. Le pire était qu'il ignorait pourquoi.

Alors ça n'avait rien fait à Miku Hatsune d'apprendre qu'elle allait étudier avec lui ? Et alors ? Ce n'était pas si grave. Lui non plus n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée d'étudier avec quelqu'un – cela pouvait nuire à sa concentration.

Mais quand même. Il s'agissait de _Len Kagamine_. Le garçon pour lequel les filles étaient à genoux. Chaque fille qu'il avait rencontré avait, à un moment ou à un autre, montré de l'interêt pour lui. Même Miku l'avait fait.

Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas plus emballée que ça à l'idée qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec elle ? Seul à seule ? L'opinion qu'elle se faisait de lui avait-elle changé si rapidement ? Si brusquement ? Et si c'était le cas … pour quelle raison ?

Len soupira. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête à propos de ça ? _Ç__a n'a pas d'importance._ Il serait son professeur, et ça n'irait pas plus loin. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle de cette façon là.

Des images de corps serrés et de lèvres mêlées contredirent son esprit, et il fronça les sourcils. _Non._ Il avait déjà assuré à Gakupo ainsi qu'à lui-même qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à Miku Hatsune de cette façon. Il songea que la cause de son interêt si fort pour elle devait être sa froideur envers lui, l'indifférence qu'elle était la seule à manifester et son innocence si puérile. Car il ne voyait pas d'autre raison qui éveillait en lui tant de désir pour elle.

Du désir, pas de l'amour. Pas de l'amour, se répéta-t-il. Peut-être de l'engouement, de la convoitise mais un amour réel. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Miku ne pouvait être comparé à ce qu'il éprouvait pour Rin.

Allongé sur son lit, il continuait de fixer le plafond de sa chambre, en continuant de se demander pourquoi, parmi toutes les autres, c'était l'innocente Miku qui l'attirait tant. Soudain, son portable vibra.

Nonchalamment, il tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet et attrapa son téléphone. Il venait de recevoir un message, et il n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être. Meiko ? Luka ? Teto ? Une fille dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom ?

Un numéro inconnu. Il se figea, s'interrogeant sur l'expéditeur et ouvrit le message.

_Salut Len. C'est Miku. Mon frère est d'accord. Alors … je viendrai chez toi demain, après les cours ?_

Miku. Len cligna des yeux et vivement, frénétiquement, tapa sa réponse.

_Bien sûr. Retrouve-moi devant la bibliothèque, dès que les cours seront finis. Ne sois pas en retard._

Il l'envoya et il ne fallut qu'une trentaine de secondes pour qu'un nouveau message ne lui parvienne.

_D'accord. À bientôt._

Len sourit. Pendant un instant, il voulut poursuivre la conversation mais abandonna cette idée. Miku n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle réponde à de nouveaux messages de sa part.

La meilleure chose à faire était d'attendre le lendemain. Un frisson le parcourut à la pensée qu'il allait la voir et parler avec elle.

Peut-être même ferait-il autre chose, quelque chose qui n'impliquerait pas d'enseigner les maths … Len cligna à nouveau des paupières. À quoi _pensait-il ?_ Il ne devait pas dériver de la tâche impossible qu'on lui avait confié – enseigner l'algèbre à Miku Hatsune.

Len soupira. « Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, » marmonna-t-il.

Oh, une minute. Il _n'avait pas_ accepté. Le professeur était simplement venu le voir pour lui ordonner de le faire. Génial. Len ne savait pas qu'il était si facile de disposer de lui. C'était formidable de découvrir des facettes de sa personnalité dont il n'avait jamais eu conscience auparavant.

Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il n'avait rien de prévu ce soir et qu'il pourrait en profiter pour essayer de dormir.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Len savait que ses rêves allaient être tourmentés par une paire d'yeux pétillants d'un vert rappelant le feuillage des arbres. Des yeux qui appartenaient à une fille qu'il désirait ardemment mais qu'il ne devrait pas, ne pouvait pas toucher.

Miku serra son portable contre sa poitrine. Len Kagamine venait de lui envoyer un message. À elle ! Miku Hatsune !

Comment parvenait-elle à rester aussi calme ? Intérieurement, elle se sentait sur le point de faire de l'hyperventilation.

_Ne sois pas stupide. Il va simplement t'aider pour l'algèbre et rien d'autre._ Malgré ses pensées négatives, Miku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excitée à l'idée d'aller chez lui le lendemain.

Elle n'était qu'une pauvre idiote, éprise et desespérée. Qu'allait-il se produire, selon elle ? Que Len l'embrasserait à nouveau ou quelque chose du genre ?

Tout à coup, Miku réalisa que c'était exactement ce qu'elle espérait. Frénétiquement, elle secoua la tête.

« Miku, ne sois pas stupide. Estime-toi heureuse d'avoir une bonne raison d'aller chez lui. Mais n'attends rien de plus, » se morigéna-t-elle. « Il ne t'aimera jamais de cette façon. »

Se sentant soudain déprimée, Miku s'affala sur son bureau, ses longs cheveux verts étalés autour d'elle. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se sortir Len Kagamine de la tête ? Il était toujours dans ses pensées – n'en avait-il pas assez d'obséder constamment son esprit ?

Ses yeux bleux la hantaient, même dans ses rêves. Len Kagamine se montrait partout où elle allait et elle ne pouvait l'éviter, même dans son sommeil. C'était si _frustrant !_

« Len, » murmura-t-elle en posant son front sur son bras. « Sais-tu seulement à quel point je t'aime ? À quel point je … te veux ? »

À l'évidence, non.


	8. Chapitre 8

_À quelle heure Miku doit-elle arriver ? J'éviterai de rentrer, pour ne pas vous déranger._

_Après les cours, j'imagine. Je ne pense pas qu'elle restera très longtemps. Et tu n'es pas obligée de rester loin de la maison – je ne fais que l'aider pour les cours._

_De quoi tu _parles_, Len ? Je le sais. C'est juste qu'un endroit totalement silencieux est plus propice pour étudier. De toute façon, j'ai prévu de rentrer tard à la maison, le dîner est dans le frigo. Je t'embrasse._

Len poussa un soupir et posa son portable sur la table. Une fois de plus, sa sœur prévoyait de rentrer tard à la maison. Il supposa qu'elle avait sûrement l'intention de sortit avec Kaito Shion. Une fois de plus.

C'était si agaçant. Rin ne pouvait-elle pas lui dire que son frère _voulait_ qu'elle reste chez elle ? Et rien ne l'obligeait à de se tenir à l'extérieur juste parce que Miku venait. Ce n'était pas comme si Miku et lui allaient faire quelque chose d'illégal. Ou quelque chose qui nécessitait d'être en privé …

Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître ses pensées dépravées. Pff. Comme il pouvait exécrer cette obsession sortie de nulle part pour cette fille.

Si seulement elle n'avait pas attiré son attention en cours, ce jour-là … Ainsi, il serait encore en train de se torturer à propos de Rin mais au moins, il se prendrait pas la tête en pensant à la venue de Miku comme il le faisait à l'instant …

_Ça craint_. Il renversa la tête en arrière, contre le mur de pierre froide. Il attendait la jeune fille aux cheveux verts devant la bibliothèque de l'école, comme ils l'avaient prévu, et elle était en retard.

Len songea à s'en aller mais se ravisa. Il n'était pas _aussi_ rancunier – après tout, elle avait vraiment besoin de son aide. Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber ainsi à cause d'un simple retard.

Cela dit, il avait toujours détesté les retardataires. Après tout, lorsqu'on se met d'accord sur l'horaire d'un rendez-vous, n'est-on pas supposé tout mettre en œuvre pour arriver à temps ?

« Désolée, Len ! » lança la voix de Miku derrière lui. Elle serrait plusieurs livres dans les bras tout en courant vers lui et il la vit trébucher puis s'effondrer avec ses bouquins étalés sur le sol.

Vivement, Len la rejoignit et l'aida à se relever. Elle rougit, épousseta ses vêtements, puis ramassa ses livres. Des manuels scolaires. Évidemment. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle, le visage toujours cramoisi.

« De rien. Pourquoi un tel retard ? »

« Mon prof d'histoire nous a retenus en classe. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre, » elle fit une brève et adorable courbette pour s'excuser, avec un sourire timide.

Len sourit à son tour – il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « C'est pas grave. Suis-moi, » il tourna les talons, puis lui lança un regard en arrière. « Je t'emmène chez moi, ça te va ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Len l'observa, ses yeux vert pétillants et ses longs cheveux qui atteignaient sa taille, puis ferma les yeux et tenta d'éloigner les visions de lui en train de l'embrasser.

_Je suis vraiment obsédé._

Miku ne trouvait pas quoi dire alors qu'ils marchaient en silence vers la maison de Len. Elle marchait aux côtés du garçon de ses rêves (litéralement) et bien évidemment, elle ne voyait pas comment entamer un sujet de conversation avec lui.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi nulle dans ce domaine ?

Miku n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami, et n'avait jamais rien vécu qui se rapporte à de la romance. Son grand frère l'avait toujours protégée de tout, depuis qu'ils étaient enfants et ainsi elle ignorait quasiment tout du domaine des relations amoureuses.

Ce qu'elle avait appris sur le sexe, elle le devait à son manuel de science.

« On y est, » dit soudain Len, et Miku leva les yeux, sortant de ses pensées. Elle détailla la modeste maison à deux étages puis regarda plus loin dans la rue.

« C'est ma maison, là-bas, » fit-elle en clignant des yeux. « Alors on est vraiment voisins ? »

« Tu ne le savais pas ? » Len fronça les sourcils. « Moi, je suis au courant depuis le collège. » Il extirpa ses clés de son sac puis ouvrit le portail et la laissa entrer.

Alors, depuis le collège, depuis cette époque où elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, il vivait à quelques mètres à peine de chez elle ?

Ses joues s'embrasèrent. Comment avait-elle fait pour se ne pas s'en rendre compte ? _Maintenant je comprends pourquoi Mikuo me répète tout le temps que je vis dans une bulle._

Il la mena à l'intérieur de la maison, dans les escaliers, jusqu'à sa chambre. En arrivant au deuxième étage, Miku remarqua une porte opposée à celle où la conduisait Len. Intriguée, elle y jeta un œil.

_Rin_, indiquait la pancarte de la porte. Rin Kagamine, la sœur jumelle de Len Kagamine. « Où est Rin ? » demanda Miku.

Il déverouilla la porte de sa chambre sans accorder un regard à la jeune fille. « Sortie, » dit-il simplement, sans plus d'explications. Miku haussa les épaules et décida de ne pas insister.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, Len s'introduisit dans la pièce, lança son sac sur le lit en désordre. Miku le suivit avec hésitation – c'était la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la chambre d'un garçon autre que Mikuo et elle ignorait complètement à quoi s'attendre.

Elle songea que cette chambre ressemblait à celle de n'importe quelle garçon – le lit n'était pas fait, des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et quelques boîtes vides de repas à emporter traînaient sur la table de chevet. Le chargeur de son portable était branché.

Le seul endroit qui avait échappé au désordre était une table à étudier. Ses livres étaient empilés dessus, et classés par ordre alphabétique. Miku écarquilla les yeux – elle-même n'était pas aussi méticuleuse.

« Désolé pour le désordre, » dit Len sur un ton d'excuse. « Normalement, je ne reçois aucune visite dans ma chambre. Et je ne fais pas vraiment attention au désordre. »

« C'est rien, » fit Miku avec un sourire hésitant. « Au moins, la table est propre. »

Il rit, d'un son magnifique et chaleureux. « C'est parce que je ne travaille jamais dessus. Je fais mes devoirs et j'étudie sur mon lit. Cette table ne me sert qu'à organiser mes livres et mes devoirs. »

Len alla prendre une chaise. « Assieds-toi », proposa-t-il. « Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à boire. »

Miku s'assit, son cartable serré contre elle. Len avait toujours eu l'air d'un garçon très sérieux elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa chambre ressemblerait à un tel cirque. Elle jeta un œil aux livres sur les étagères, et écarquilla les yeux – qui pourrait avoir envie de lire de la psychologie criminelle ?

« Déjà que je ne comprends rien aux maths. Et il lit de la psychologie criminelle. » Miku avait l'impression de n'être une pauvre _gourde_ comparée à Len Kagamine.

« Tu as soif ? » Il réapparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, deux verres d'eau dans les mains. Elle en prit un et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas à l'algèbre ? »

« Tout, » avoua Miku. Len sembla se renfrogner.

« Commençons avec les bases, d'accord ? » dit-il avec un sourire tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre.

Réticente, Miku se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui, sans lâcher son sac.

Len tendit la main vers la poche de sa veste et en sortit une paire de lunettes rouges qui, une fois sur son nez, n'enlevait rien à son charme. « Assieds-toi, » dit-il en tapotant le lit, à côté de lui.

Miku s'assit.

« Allez, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, » souffla-t-il tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.


	9. Chapitre 9

« J'abandonne » gémit Miku, en balançant son crayon sur sa feuille. Len réprima un sourire. Vu les circonstances, sourire l'aurait fait passer pour un sadique.

« Allez, ce n'est pas si difficile, » l'encouragea-t-il. « Tu as réussi à trouver x, pas vrai ? Maintenant il faut la remplacer par cette valeur dans l'équation, et tu pourras la résoudre. »

Elle observa attentivement la consigne. « D'accord, » fit-elle lentement. Elle pencha la tête sur sa feuille, si concentrée sur ce qu'elle griffonait que sa langue se mit à se glisser compulsivement hors de ses lèvres. Len en profita pour l'observer.

Elle était vraiment jolie. Il devait être aveugle pour ne l'avoir jamais remarqué auparavant.

_Ou peut-être l'avais-tu remarqué, mais tes pensées étaient focalisées sur Rin._

Il cessa de cogiter ainsi.

« Fini ! » lança Miku. Elle tendit la feuille pour qu'il vérifie sa réponse. « J'ai juste, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

« Je suis impressionné. Tu as réussi à résoudre l'équation, » la taquina-t-il. « Plus que neuf questions. »

Miku lâcha un gémissement. « Oh non, s'il-te-plaît. J'en ai marre. Ça fait des heures que je bosse sur cet exercice - »

« En réalité, ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure, » intervint Len mais Miku l'ignora royalement et continua sa tirade.

« - et j'en peux plus, mon cerveau est sur le point d'exploser. C'est de la torture. _L'algèbre n'est rien d'autre que de la torture mentale._ Comment fais-tu pour y arriver ? »

Len haussa les épaules. « Ca me vient naturellement, c'est tout. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Dix-huit heures cinquante. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Miku était dans sa chambre.

Combien de temps restait-il avant que son frère ne la rappelle pour qu'elle rentre chez elle ? « Puisque tu es si fatiguée, fais une pause, » suggéra-t-il.

« Oui, excellente idée ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. « Merci beaucoup, Len. Je sais que ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir de m'aider en algèbre. » Elle lui adressa un sourire, un sourire si adorable que Len fut envahi par une impression …

Étrange. Il avait la nette impression qu'elle lui plaisait. _C'est impossible. Je la connais à peine._

Il ne lui avait jamais prêté attention, pas avant ce jour de classe fatidique. Avant cela, elle n'était rien pour lui, juste une camarade classe, mignonne certes, mais elle n'était pas son genre. Elle était trop innocente, trop puérile.

À présent, cette innocence l'attirait, tel un poisson à un hameçon. Contrairement au poisson, Len savait que cette appât était un piège et que s'en approcher le mènerait à sa perte.

Mais, comme le poisson finit par le faire, Len s'en alla malgré tout mordre à l'hameçon. _Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Un imbécile, un crétin fini._

Len releva le menton de la jeune fille et l'embrassa.

Elle se paralysa, comme en état de choc, mais au contact de ses lèvres, elle ouvrit lentement la bouche et entoura ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs langues dancèrent ensemble tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle, avide de cette saveur caramélisée.

C'était bien elle. Sa saveur à elle. Pas celle, artificielle, d'une quelconque friandise mais elle, son odeur de caramel. _Et c'était une saveur terriblement délicieuse._

Miku n'arrivait plus à penser. _Len Kagamine est en train de m'embrasser. Pour la seconde fois. Il m'embrasse. Moi._

La cannelle. Un goût épicé et enivrant de cannelle traversait ses sens à chaque mouvement des lèvres de Len. Elle voulait que ce baiser dure indéfiniment et elle ressera sa prise sur sa nuque. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise de la jeune fille de plus en plus forte et il continua férocement son assaut sur ses lèvres.

Len décrocha ses bras de son cou afin de saisir ses poignets et immobiliser la jeune fille sur son lit, ses hanches confortablement instalées sur les siennes.

Elle écrasait ses feuilles d'exercice et elle s'en fichait complètement. Le papier crissait sous elle et sous le poids de Len sur son corps. Cela importait peu.

Finalement, Miku se sentit manquer d'air et, haletante, elle repoussa Len. Ses yeux bleux s'étaient assombris et dégageaient une sensualité sans pareille. Ils l'incitaient à céder à la tentation, à faire ce que lui criait son désir – se rapprocher davantage de lui. De Len.

Il frotta son nez dans le cou de la jeune fille et tandis que sa langue courait lentement sur sa peau sensible, Miku tressaillit. _C'était si bon._ Sa langue monta de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire, caressante, jusqu'à ses joues. Miku ferma les paupières, comblée de plaisir et entendit un bruit de velours. Le rire de Len.

« Tu ne devrais pas te comporter ainsi, » dit-il doucement, ses doigts toujours autour de ses poignets. « Vraiment. Tu sais comment je suis, Miku. »

« Je sais, » murmura-t-elle. « Mais je suis incapable de t'arrêter, Len. Tu es plus fort que moi. Si tu veux me prendre ici, tout de suite, je suis ton esclave. »

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il avec douceur. Miku hésita.

_Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça_. « Non. »

Le regard bleu de Len devint glacial et il se leva du lit, avant même que Miku n'aie eu le temps de cligner des yeux. « Continuons là où nous nous sommes arrêtés, » dit-il froidement. « Il te reste neuf questions. »

Miku se redressa, les lèvres encore rougies par la violence du baiser et elle le dévisagea. Allait-il faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Les feuilles sont un peu froissées mais elles sont encore lisibles. »

Apparemment, oui. Miku soupira, se demandant si ça valait la peine de s'énerver. Elle décida de ne pas gaspiller son énergie.

Au lieu de cela, elle attrapa ses feuilles et reprit ses exercices.

Len se sentait confus. Que venait-il de se _passer_ ?

Il avait embrassé Miku Hatsune encore une fois. Il avait aimé ça, et pour la première fois, il ne s'y était pas senti forcé. Il l'avait voulu, il avait désiré bien davantage qu'un simple baiser.

Mais elle le lui avait refusé.

Que lui _manquait_-il, selon elle ? Que lui manquait-il pour qu'elle refuse d'aller plus loin avec lui ? Avait-elle quelqu'un d'autre en vue ?

À cette pensée, Len se raidit. _Non. Elle ne peut pas. Elle est à moi._

D'où lui venaient ces pensées bizarres ? Il n'avait aucun droit sur elle, Miku Hatsune était libre d'embrasser qui elle voulait …

C'était évident. Len était jaloux. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

Pourquoi cette jalousie envers Miku Hatsune ? Elle n'était qu'une simple camarade de classe. Mignonne certes, mais elle n'était pas Rin. Toutes ces émotions contradictoires l'exaspéraient.

Il ne ressentait rien pour Miku Hatsune mais la seule pensée qu'elle pût embrasser quelqu'un d'autre (Gakupo, par exemple) le mettait hors de lui.

_C'est peut-être parce que je lui ai pris son premier baiser. Du coup, je me sens possessif vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais c'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai de l'interêt pour elle._

Peut-être.


	10. Chapitre 10

« Je déteste Len Kagamine, » chuchota Miku au moment de quitter la maison.

Elle en avait _enfin_ terminé avec ses exercices et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle. Len la suivit lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, le regard toujours glacial.

Miku fit de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

« Ce fut productif, » marmonna Len, les mains enfoncés dans les poches. Miku ne répondit pas. Qu'était-elle censée dire ?

Len l'avait embrassée, puis s'était ravisé pour ensuite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le fait d'embrasser ne signifiait peut-être pas grand-chose pour lui mais c'était tout le contraire pour Miku.

Qu'était-elle pour lui ?

Les yeux de Len s'adoucirent lorsqu'elle le dévisagea. « Désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé, » murmura-t-il. « Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté, » il détourna le regard, « je m'en excuse. »

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal, » dit Miku, incapable de s'en empêcher. « Pourquoi t'es-tu ravisé ? »

Ses yeux bleus vacillèrent vers elle, surpris. « C'était ce que tu voulais, non ? »

_Je ne sais pas._ Avait-elle envie de lui, elle aussi ? Elle n'était pas encore prête pour ce qui allait au-delà des caresses et des baisers. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais était-ce réellement le cas ?

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête._

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle honnêtement. Il détourna à nouveau les yeux mais Miku était certaine d'avoir aperçu une lueur de souffrance dans son regard céruléen.

Pourquoi ? Elle ne représentait rien pour lui. Il avait déjà été clair à ce sujet.

« Alors je n'ai rien à ajouter. » dit-il, la voix lointaine. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa maison.

« Len, attends, » appela-t-elle avec hésitation. Pouvait-elle lui demander une faveur alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine ? Aurait-il seulement envie de se déranger pour elle ?

Il s'arrêta. « Quoi ? » Sa voix semblait prudente.

« Tu peux me ramener chez moi ? Je sais que ce n'est pas loin mais … » sa voix trembla et elle s'en voulut de paraître si faible devant lui. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver toute seule. »

Un court instant, Len ne répondit rien. Il ne fit aucun mouvement d'ailleurs et Miku réalisa qu'elle attendait sa réponse le souffle court.

Finalement, il lâcha un soupir et se retourna face à elle. Ses yeux bleus cherchèrent les prunelles vertes de la jeune fille. « Très bien. Je vais te ramener. »

Il la suivit et ils se mirent en route en silence, comme si un épais rideau les séparait. Mais Miku ne lui en voulait pas. Elle détestait se retrouver seule, surtout après le coucher du soleil. Elle frissonna.

Affronter l'obscurité toute seule la terrifiait, même après toutes ces années.

Len la vit trembler. « Tu as froid ? »

Miku hocha la tête en signe de négation et il n'insista pas davantage.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de la ramener ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je me comporte comme ça avec elle ?_

Il fut un temps où il ne supportait pas qu'une fille le rejette. Il y en avait bien d'autres et à ces yeux, elles étaient toutes les mêmes – des vases qu'il pouvait remplir de ses problèmes afin de les oublier.

Pourquoi Miku Hatsune était-elle différente des autres ? Il n'en savait rien et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le découvrir.

Ils atteignirent enfin la maison de Miku et elle se retourna pour lui dire au revoir. Puis Len fut pris d'une hésitation. Il savait qu'il était temps pour lui de partir mais il n'en avait aucune envie.

Miku resta elle aussi devant le portail et ils se dévisagèrent tout deux, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire.

Elle brisa finalement le silence embarassant qui s'était installé entre eux. « Donc … je reviens chez toi vendredi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, reviens demain, » répondit-il vivement. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle le fixa, ses yeux verts fascinants emplis de confusion. Len pouvait presque l'entendre penser : _Suis-je nulle en algèbre au point qu'il doive me donner des cours aussi souvent ?_

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » dit-il précipitamment. « Tu feras des progrès plus rapide si on … étudie plus souvent. »

Miku considéra sa proposition puis acquiesça timidement. « D'accord. Bon … je te vois demain ? » demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête.

« Miku ? » appela-t-il doucement. Elle le regarda, les yeux surpris, mais elle ne put rien dire. Il baissa la tête, son souffle caressant son visage et ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement sa joue.

Len ne s'attendait pas à la réaction de Miku.

Elle tourna la tête de façon que leurs lèvres se rencontrent et un gémissement lui échappa.

Len ne s'attendait pas à sa propre réaction.

Il la serra contre lui, gémissant à son tour tandis que ses bras enlaçaient la taille de la jeune fille. Avidement, il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, voulant toujours plus. Bien plus que ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à se contrôler avec elle ? Pourquoi, de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, devait-il se comporter ainsi avec elle ? Miku Hatsune ?

Elle était trop innocente mais Len _refusait _de s'éloigner d'elle. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait en compte les sentiments de l'autre et par dessous tout, il ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle ne cachait pas ses intentions et ne voulait pas de lui pour le sexe. En tout cas, il en était presque sûr.

Alors qu'attendait-elle de lui ?

Miku avait fermé les paupières, l'air extasié. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle embrassait Len et, en fin de compte, elle songea que le fait d'embrasser était loin d'être déplaisant. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient si douces contre les siennes.

« Miku, » murmura-t-il contre sa bouche après avoir légèrement reculé. Elle frissonna en l'entendant prononcer son nom – sensuelle, séductrice, sa voix enveloppait son prénom tel une révérence. Presque comme une prière. « Arrête. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise par sa propre témérité.

« Bien sûr que si. Voilà pourquoi il faut que tu arrêtes avant que je ne fasse quelque que je pourrais regretter, » souffla-t-il. Miku ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais il lui avait demandé d'arrêter alors elle arrêta.

Les doigts de Len restèrent agrippés à ses poignets pour qu'elle ne s'éloigner pas davantage de lui. « N'embrasse personne d'autre. Seulement moi, » déclara-t-il d'un ton sans appel, les yeux emplis de quelque chose qui, pour Miku, ressemblait à un désir de possession.

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle avec pudeur. « Je suis libre d'embrasser qui je veux si j'en ai envie. On est pas en couple, que je sache. »

« J'étais ton premier baiser. »

« Non, c'était Gakupo. » pépia-t-elle joyeusement. Len la foudroya du regard.

« Ça ne compte pas. » Sa main se posa sur sa joue, son pouce caressa sa peau. « Miku, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Mais pourquoi ? » insista-t-elle en laissant tomber son expression enjouée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Len ? Tu m'embrasses, puis tu me laisses. Tu m'enlaces, puis tu me repousses. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient presque effrayés. « Je ne sais pas, Miku. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne supporte l'idée de te voir avec un autre. »

« Est-ce que tu … m'aimes ? » demanda-t-elle, hésitante, le cœur au niveau de la gorge.

« Non, » répondit Len avec douceur. « Je ne peux pas t'aimer de cette façon. Je suis désolé. »

La déception s'abattit sur elle. « Alors tu n'as aucun droit de me dicter ce que je peux faire ou non. »

« Je le sais. » Len regarda vers ses pieds, puis releva les yeux et l'observa à travers ses longs cils. « Mais quand même, je ne supporterais pas de te voir avec un autre. S'il-te-plaît. »

« Ne me considère pas comme ta deuxième option, Len. » Sur cette phrase, Miku s'arracha à son étreinte, passa le portail et entra chez elle, laissant derrière elle Len Kagamine.


	11. Chapitre 11

_Mais à quoi pense-t-il ? Il n'a pas le droit de décider qui je peux embrasser ou non. Qu'est-ce que je suis, pour lui ?_

_Et lui, qu'est-il pour moi ?_

Miku fulminait en entrant chez elle. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, Mikuo leva les yeux de son livre.

« Tu es rentrée plus tôt que prévu, » remarqua son frère. « Il y a eu un appel pour toi, au fait. Teto, si je me souviens bien. »

Miku sentit sa frustration retomber au moment où la surprise prenait le dessus. « Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas appelé sur mon portable ? »

Mikuo haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que je lui ai demandé. Elle a dit qu'elle savait que tu étudiais avec Len Kagamine et qu'elle ne voulait pas t'appeler directement au cas où … elle te dérangerait. »

Miku tressaillit. « On ne faisait qu'étudier. Elle pouvait très bien m'appeler si elle le voulait. »

Mikuo esquissa un sourire stupide qui donna envie à sa sœur de le frapper. « Teto n'avait pas l'air de cet avis. »

« Mmh. Fiche-moi la paix, Mikuo. » Elle monta d'un pas lourd les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre sans prêter la moindre attention au éclats de rire de son frère.

Elle verrouilla la porte, s'effondra sur son lit et extirpa son portable de sa poche. Tout en appelant Teto, elle étudia distraitement ses ongles, se demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour décrocher. Elle le fit à la troisième sonnerie.

« Allô, Miku ? » Teto avait l'air toute excitée. « J'ai entendu une rumeur assez surprenante aujourd'hui. Je parie que ça va te plaire. »

« De quoi tu parles, Teto ? » demanda Miku sans entrain. Teto avait beau être son amie, elle ne se sentait pas la force de consacrer ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour une stupide rumeur.

« Gakupo a dit à Kaito, qui a dit à Rin, qui m'a dit qu'il en pinçait pour toi ! »

Les yeux de Miku s'agrandirent. « Gakupo en pince pour moi ? » coassa-t-elle, la voix incrédule.

« Ouep. C'est pas génial, ça ? Il est trop craquant, » commenta Teto, de l'envie pointant dans sa voix. « Bon, je te vois demain, Miku, j'ai des devoirs à faire. » La communication se coupa.

Miku fixa son téléphone. Gakupo Kamui, un des mecs les plus cool de son école craquait pour elle ? Miku Hatsune ? La jeune fille naïve et tellement innocente que personne ne la croyait prête à s'engager dans quoi que ce soit ?

Les forces de l'univers devaient commencer à se moquer d'elle. C'était la seule explication possible.

« Est-ce que Gakupo cherche _se moquer_ de moi ? » se demanda Miku à haute voix. Toujours son portable en main, elle fit défiler les contacts. Gakupo Kamui.

Comment avait-elle eu son numéro, déjà ? Ah oui, un an plus tôt. Peu de temps avant qu'il n'essaie de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire.

Elle n'avait néanmoins jamais su ce qu'était un baiser. Len était réellement celui qui le lui avait fait découvrir et qui lui avait montrée à quel point c'était délicieux.

Qu'est-ce que Gakupo pouvait lui apprendre de plus ?

Au fond, elle se sentait coupable. Le fait de penser à quelqu'un d'autre équivalait à trahir Len, d'une certaine manière. Mais pourquoi éprouverait-elle de la culpabilité ? Après tout, elle ne représentait rien pour lui.

_Je veux quelqu'un pour qui je serai une priorité, pas une deuxième option._

Résolue, elle pressa la touche d'appel et il décrocha immédiatement. « Allô ? »

« Gakupo, » commença Miku, hésitante. « Il y a une rumeur qui circule en ce moment. On peut … en discuter ? »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Meiko, » trancha Len. Meiko quant à elle, semblait d'une humeur terrible.

« Mais c'est toujours le cas, d'habitude ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'es _arrivé_ ? » demanda-t-elle, non, exigea-t-elle.

« Rien, » soupira-t-il. « Je suis simplement fatigué. La journée a été longue et maintenant, j'ai juste envie de dormir. Une prochaine fois, Meiko. » Il raccrocha.

Len se sentait frustré au-delà de l'imaginable. Sa deuxième option ?_ Sa deuxième option_ ? Alors Miku ne voulait pas être considérée comme sa deuxième option ?

Il n'y avait, de toute façon, personne pour se placer avant elle dans un quelconque classement. Personne ne l'intéressait et Rin lui serait à jamais hors d'atteinte.

Mais il réalisa que cela faisait bel et bien de Miku une deuxième option et, instantanément, il se sentit coupable. Une minute. Coupable ? Pour quel raison ? Il était Len Kagamine – il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable pour quoi que ce soit. Et surtout pas à cause d'une _fille_.

Il fixa l'écran de son portable. _Miku Hatsune_, le nom de la jeune fille semblait lui rendre son regard. Ses doigts le démangeaient de presser la touche d'appel, de l'appeler, d'exiger une explication – éprouvait-elle de l'interêt pour lui, oui ou non ?

Et si c'était le cas, pourquoi était-elle aussi … distante ? Elle l'embrouillait complètement. Certains temps, il lui semblait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et à d'autres, elle paraissait ne plus _supporter_ sa présence.

Sa tête se redressa lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir bruyamment. Rin était rentrée. Il se leva du canapé pour l'accueillir. « Rin. »

« Len, » répondit-elle, distraitement. Il tressaillit. Bizarre. Il lui sembla qu'il ne la désirait plus autant qu'auparavant.

_Ça doit être à cause de la fatigue._

« Les révisions se sont bien passées ? » demanda-t-elle, enjouée. Il sortit de ses pensées.

« Ça va, je trouve, » fit-il en haussant les épaules. « Ce n'est pas si difficile d'aider Miku. J'ai déjà vu pire. »

Rin se tourna vers lui, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus. « Elle te plaît, Len ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-il froidement, un sourcil arqué. Cependant, il se demanda si sa sœur pouvait apporter une réponse à la question de ses sentiments pour Miku.

Non, il en douta. Elle n'était même pas capable de se rendre compte que lui, son propre frère, l'aimait bien au-delà des liens fraternels qu'ils partageaient.

« C'est rare que tu acceptes de donner des cours particuliers. Et même quand tu n'as pas le choix, tu trouves le moyen de te plaindre des étudiants qui sont des incapables selon toi. »

« Il y a parfois des exceptions, » dit-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit, Rin. »

« Bonne nuit, Len, » lança-t-elle tandis qu'il montait les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il s'enferma à l'intérieur et se demanda ce qu'il devrait faire. Essayer de parler à Miku le lendemain ? Ou tenter quelque chose et essuyer une déception, comme celle qu'elle venait juste de lui infliger ?

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et Len détestait ça.

Il s'assit sur son lit, s'affala sur les oreillers puis il frissonna. Les feuilles d'exercice exhalaient encore son odeur sucrée, une douce odeur de shampoing à la fraise.

Len se mit à inspirer à fond cette odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle envahisse son nez. _Mon Dieu, c'est si bon._

_J'aurais pu la dévorer._

Mais à quoi _pensait_-il ? Miku Hatsune ne voulait pas de ça avec lui. Elle avait été claire à ce sujet. Il n'y avait lieu d'insister – et il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une autre Rin pour lui.

Il lâcha un soupir et bascula sur le côté, le visage enfoncé dans les oreillers et, sans le vouloir, laissa échapper un petit gémissement. _J'arrive à sentir cette odeur de fraise jusque dans mes oreillers._

Peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres, ses doigts se déplaçant avidement, instamment. La langue de Len caressa ses lèvres, affamée. Pour la première fois, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, il avait envie de quelqu'un, désirait quelqu'un qui n'était pas Rin.

Il voulait voir ses longs cheveux verts embaumant la fraise étalés sur son lit, son corps nu étendu sous le sien afin qu'il puisse tout découvrir de la propriétaire de cette senteur. Pour qu'il prenne tout ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir et même davantage.

_Je suis vraiment un obsédé, je veux quelque chose que je n'ai pas le droit de réclamer à une fille aussi pure et innocente qu'elle._

Mais il s'en fichait. Il la voulait, même si elle ne voulait pas de lui et s'il fallait qui lui fasse ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire aux autres femmes, s'il devait _tout_ abandonner même pour très peu en échange … eh bien, il en serait ainsi.

Len Kagamine obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Toujours.


	12. Chapitre 12

Une fois de plus, il se réveilla pour aller en cours. Une fois de plus, il eut envie de se rendormir.

_Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui._

Tout en bâillant, Len s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Au moins, c'était déjà le milieu de la semaine et, dans deux jours tout au plus, songea-t-il, il pourrait dormir tout l'après-midi si cela lui chantait.

Plutôt de bonne humeur, il se prépara pour les cours, et salua sa sœur jumelle tandis qu'il descendait à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Pour une fois, il ne s'attarda pas à l'observer, à fixer ses cheveux ébouriffés par la nuit ou son sourire encore ensommeillé.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers quelqu'un dont les cheveux vert sarcelle et les yeux rappelaient la couleur d'une luxuriante forêt d'été. Quelqu'un qu'il désirait. Ardemment.

Une fois en cours, il la verrait et ferait n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Voyait-il un problème à désirer son corps de cette façon-là ?

Bien sûr que non. Il était Len Kagamine.

Et Len Kagamine obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait. Les moyens employés importaient peu, du moment qu'il finissait par satisfaire ses désirs.

Et ces désirs consistaient précisément à avoir Miku Hatsune, nue, sur un lit avec lui.

Enfin, pas obligatoirement sur un lit.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len attendait dans la salle de classe, légèrement ensommeillé tandis qu'il patientait avant l'arrivée de Miku. Il avait fait le trajet seul, comme d'habitude – puisque Rin s'était rendue en cours avec Kaito, comme elle le faisait toujours depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Len avait toujours trouvé ça agaçant. Mais à présent, cela lui semblait bien futile et il expulsa cette pensée de son esprit. Des choses plus importantes requéraient son attention.

Il entendit une voix familière, douce et innocente flotter près de la porte d'entrée de la classe et il se redressa sur sa chaise, _impatient_ de voir Miku arriver.

Mais un rire, grave et évidemment masculin lui répondit et les yeux de Len se plissèrent, méfiants. Cela ressemblait étrangement à la voix de …

Gakupo ? Sûrement pas.

Miku et Gakupo entrèrent ensemble et il lui sembla qu'elle avait ri à une de ses plaisanteries. Len remarqua leur main enlacées et lorsque quelqu'un bouscula accidentellement la jeune fille, Gakupo la serra contre lui en dévisageant l'importun.

_Merde._

C'était pour le moins … inattendu.

Il était déçu mais en même temps, il savait qu'il devait se réjouir. Gakupo avait enfin une petite-amie. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il en pinçait pour Miku, se souvint-il.

Mais Len ne s'attendait pas à ce sentiment de … jalousie, de frustration qui l'envahissait. C'était stupide.

_À mes yeux, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une jolie fille et je n'ai pas le droit de me sentir jaloux. Ou possessif. Je ne sors pas avec elle._

À moins qu'il le veuille réellement. Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être considérée comme sa deuxième option ? Et même si elle devenait sa petite-amie, Len devait admettre qu'elle resterait bel et bien une deuxième option.

Une minute. « Petite-amie » ? Depuis quand songeait-il à avoir une petite-amie ? Une _partenaire pour le sexe_, d'accord mais une _petite-amie_ ?

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui aujourd'hui.

D'autant plus qu'il lui fallait montrer de la joie pour Miku et Gakupo. Ils avaient l'air heureux ensemble mais … il était incapable de manifester de l'enthousiasme. Ni même de faire semblant d'en ressentir.

« Len, » salua Gakupo avec un sourire en rejoignant sa table. Miku lui tenait toujours la main et lui souriait timidement et _bordel_, ce sourire le rendit furieux. Il tenta de se contenir.

« Gakupo, » dit-il, la voix blanche. « Nouvelle copine ? »

« Depuis hier soir. » Gakupo embrassa le front de Miku. Au bruit léger de ses lèvres, Len se sentit soudain capable de l'étrangler de ses propres mains.

Hier soir ? Après qu'elle lui a avoué vouloir être une priorité ? Alors que représentait-il ? N'était-il donc rien pour Miku ?

Comment avait-elle pu sauter sur Gakupo aussi_ rapidement_ ?

« Je suis content pour toi, Gakupo. Toi aussi, Miku. Soyez heureux ensemble, vous et votre relation merdique. » Même aux oreilles de Len, ces propos ne semblaient pas sincères. Gakupo tressaillit.

« Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui devrait apprendre à contrôler ses humeurs, tu le sais ça ? Vas-tu finir pas te trouver une véritable copine ? Tu as toujours été seul. »

Miku le dévisagea et Len ne sut pas quoi dire. « Eh bien … je me sens pas prêt à m'engager dans une relation pour le moment. »

« Vraiment, Len ? » demanda lentement Miku, les yeux fourmillant d'un million de questions, auquelles il ignorait quoi répondre. Gakupo lui lança un regard inquisiteur mais ne dit rien.

Le couple tourna les talons, et Len fixa leurs dos qui s'éloignaient, se sentant soudain envahi par un drôle de vide.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Au moment de la pause déjeuner, Len remarqua soudain l'absence de Gakupo et Miku. Curieux, il sortit dans le couloir à leur recherche, et lorsqu'il entendit de légers bruits venant d'une salle de classe vide, il y jeta un coup d'oeil.

Ce qu'il y vit lui donna l'impression de recevoir un poignard dans le dos.

Miku était assise sur une table, ses longues jambes bien dessinées serrées autour de la taille de Gakupo. Les bras de la jeune fille durcissaient leur étreinte, ses yeux étaient fermés de plaisir sous leur baiser, encore plus passionné que ceux que Len lui avait donné –

Len s'écarta de la porte entrouverte, haletant. Il agrippa furieusement ses cheveux, incapable d'oublier cette expression de contentement et de plaisir sur le visage de la jeune fille.

_Il_ avait embrassé ces lèvres. Et il les avaient désirées ardemment, il avait désiré leur saveur. Pourquoi Gakupo était-il autorisé à y goûter ?

Qu'avait-il fait de si mal ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas de lui ? _Et comment était-il possible que Gakupo lui soit supérieur ?_

« Elle sera à moi, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku recula, cherchant son souffle. Les doigts de Gakupo se glissèrent dans ses longs cheveux, ses yeux bleu sombre emplis d'un drôle de mélange d'amusement et de curiosité. « Ce n'est pas toi qui croyait qu'embrasser aspirait l'âme ? » la taquina-t-il.

« Peut-être, » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, puis elle glissa souplement de la table. Il lui sourit et posa la main sur son épaule.

« C'est de cette façon que tu dois embrasser si tu veux garder Len. Il est connu pour être très doué dans ce domaine – non pas que j'en ai fait l'expérience moi-même, » frissonna-t-il. « J'aime à penser que je suis meilleur que lui. »

Miku esquissa un sourire. « Vous vous débrouillez bien tous les deux. »

Gakupo avait_ bel et bien _des sentiments pour elle, il le lui avait avoué la veille au soir mais après qu'elle lui avait confié ce qu'elle ressentait pour Len, il n'avait pas insisté.

_Il_ lui avait même suggeré d'essayer de rendre Len jaloux et après mûre réflexion, Miku avait approuvé cette idée.

Cela dit, elle n'était pas sûre que cela puisse fonctionner.

En échange de son aide, Gakupo lui avait réclamé un baiser et Miku avait accepté. Elle ne le voyait que comme un moyen de paiement, et de toute façon, Gakupo l'avait déjà embrassée auparavant.

À cette époque, elle avait cru qu'il essayait de lui arracher son âme à travers son baiser. À présent plus expérimentée, elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tort.

Main dans la main, ils sortirent de la salle et elle aperçut Len, debout prêt du distributeur d'eau, en train de se servir un gobelet. Elle s'arrêta pour l'admirer, observa ses mèches blondes onduler sur son front tandis qu'il se penchait pour se servir.

Il se releva et, en la voyant, ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent et il devint instanément froid et distant. « Miku. N'oublie pas que tu viens chez moi tout-à-l'heure. » Il hocha la tête en croisant Gakupo et se mit à flâner dans le couloir.

Miku se tourna vers Gakupo, qui haussa les épaules. « Tu vois, comment je te l'ai dit, » commença-t-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, « Len est incapable masquer ce qu'il ressent. »


	13. Chapitre 13

« Tu connais le chemin jusque chez moi maintenant, pas vrai ? Je ne veux pas attendre comme la dernière fois. »

Miku fit un léger bond lorsque la voix de velours de Len caressa son oreille. Elle leva les yeux vers lui tandis qu'il la toisait de haut, une lueur narquoise dans le regard. Elle déglutit et acquiesça.

« Très bien. Retrouve-moi là-bas tout-à-l'heure. Envoie-moi un message quand tu seras sur le point d'arriver. » Sur ce, il disparut, presque trop vite pour que les yeux de la jeune fille puissent le suivrent. Elle tressaillit.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'éprouver la moindre _jalousie,_ il semblait juste ne pas vouloir gaspiller son temps à lui parler. Son cœur se serra. Son plan s'était-il retourné contre elle ?

Gakupo, voûté sur la chaise à côté d'elle, lui tapota le front du bout des doigts. « Ne prends pas un air si déprimé, Miku. Tout ça ne plaît pas à Len. Fais-moi confiance, je le connais. Si je m'étais montré avec une autre fille, il ne se serait pas comporté aussi froidement. »

« Mais il ne me décroche pas un mot, » soupira Miku. « Et si je lui avouais qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble ? Je préfèrerais une amitié avec lui que rien du tout. »

Quoiqu'être son amie et le voir avec une autre fille risquait de lui déchirer le cœur davantage que lorsqu'elle se contentait de l'admirer à distance.

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ai-je si peu d'expérience dans ce domaine ?_

Peut-être parce que Len était le seul pour qui elle ait jamais eu des sentiments ?

« Ne lui dis rien, » insista Gakupo. « Vois d'abord comment il se comporte tout-à-l'heure. S'il t'ignore … ma foi, ce sera peut-être le moment d'employer des mesures plus drastiques que d'essayer de l'agacer. »

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'plus drastiques' ? » demanda Miku, méfiante. Les yeux de Gakupo se mirent à luire et Miku songea qu'elle ne voulait pas en savoir plus.

« _Quelqu'un_ pourrait répandre une rumeur disant que tu m'as invité chez toi et que nous avons eu des rapports _bien plus intimes _que d'habitude. Connaissant cette école, la rumeur deviendra disproportionnée et atteindra les oreilles de Len. »

« Non. » Miku frissonna. « Je ne risquerai pas ma réputation, pas même pour Len. J'ai une dignité, tu sais, » ajouta-t-elle, l'air sérieux.

Gakupo se mit à rire. Elle se demanda comment il faisait pour trouver quelque chose de comique dans la moindre situation. « Je _plaisante_, Miku. Len n'est pas du genre à prêter attention aux ragots. Il ne croit que ce qu'il voit ou entend par lui-même. »

Miku baissa la tête. « Merci, Gakupo … mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? »

« Je pense que tu es la bonne pour Len. Il lui faut quelqu'un dont il pourrait _prendre soin_, tu vois. Toute sa vie, c'est Rin qui s'est occupée de lui. Il faut qu'il apprenne à devenir plus responsable. Et … il suffit de voir comment il te regarde. Tu l'attires, il refuse simplement de l'admettre. »

Son cœur s'emballa en entendant Gakupo. « Je ne suis peut-être un simple divertissement pour lui. Il en sait tellement plus que moi sur tout. À ses yeux, je ne suis sûrement qu'une gamine qui panique face à tout ce qui lui est inconnu. »

Gakupo grogna : « Ne te rabaisse pas, Hatsune. Tu lui plais vraiment. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'adresser à une fille comme il s'adresse à toi, même celles qu'il connaît intimement. Je suis son ami, je sais de quoi je parle. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »

« Si mais … j'ai du mal à y croire. »

Gakupo et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il se pencha pour poser une main sur son épaule, ses longs cheveux violets encadrant son visage.

« Va le voir et attends de voir ce qu'il veut, Hatsune. Tu pourrais être surprise. »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Len ne répondit pas à son message et Miku lâcha un soupir en rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Elle arrivait près de chez lui et venait de lui envoyer un message avant d'arriver, comme il le lui avait demandé.

Bon, elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à répondre s'il n'en avait pas envie. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune influence sur lui – d'ailleurs, elle n'était _rien_ pour lui.

Malheureusement.

Miku s'arrêta en arrivant devant la maison de Len. Il l'attendait près du portail et lui rendait son regard, ses yeux bleus indéchiffrables. « Salut. »

Elle ne sut quoi dire et marmonna un « salut » en baissant les yeux vers le sol. Elle crut un instant entendre un léger gloussement mais lorsqu'elle osa glisser un regard vers lui, il était aussi impassible qu'auparavant.

« Vas-y, entre, » l'invita-t-il d'une voix neutre en lui ouvrant le portail. Elle lui emboîta le pas, curieuse de savoir s'il éprouvait de la _colère_ envers elle. Il n'avait pas l'air très content et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour le contrarier ainsi.

Len la précéda en montant les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre puis, sans un mot, redescendit. Miku déglutit, entra dans la pièce et, à défaut de savoir où se mettre, s'assit sur la même chaise que la veille.

La chambre semblait nettement plus propre à présent. Les boîtes de repas à emporter avaient disparu, de même que les vêtements qui traînaient sur le sol. Et malgré quelques plis, le lit avait été fait.

Avait-il fait ce ménage parce qu'elle devait venir ? Ce léger espoir flotta dans son esprit mais elle l'en expulsa. Non, c'était peu problable.

Len revint, plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Il mangeait une banane. « Désolé. C'est mon en-cas après les cours. Tu en veux une ? »

Miku secoua la tête et il haussa les épaules. « Comme tu devais venir, j'ai nettoyé ma chambre. C'est plus propre, maintenant ? »

Il _avait_ donc réellement fait cela à cause de sa venue. Il dût apercevoir la surprise flotter sur son visage car il haussa à nouveau les épaules en évitant son regard. « Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'étais un malpropre. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en étais un, » les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'elle soit parvenue à les retenir. Il haussa les sourcils, vaguement amusé.

« Si tu le dis, » il extirpa de sa poche les familières lunettes rouges. « Où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêtés ? »

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

« J'ai fini, » annonça Miku en achevant la dernière question. Len esquissa un sourire, semblant aussi fatigué qu'elle l'était elle-même.

« Bien, » dit-il, l'air absent. Miku tressaillit. Pendant tout ce temps, il s'était montré tout à fait poli mais distant. Était-il en colère contre elle ? Ou acceptait-il l'idée qu'elle aime _réellement_ Gakupo ?

« Pourquoi es-tu si froid avec moi ? » Elle devait avoir énoncé la question à voix haute car il se raidit en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, » répondit-il, un peu trop fort. « Après tout, nous ne sommes que des camarades de classe. Pas vrai ? Peut-on seulement se considérer comme des _amis_, Hatsune ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être amis ? » murmura-t-elle, incapable de retenir ses mots.

Au delà de la douleur qu'elle éprouvait se cachait un désir viscéral de connaître la vérité – pourquoi n'était-elle pas assez bien pour lui ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas digne d'un mot doux, d'un regard pénétrant comme il en offrant à tant d'autres ?

La glace dans ses yeux bleus sembla se briser. « Comment le pourrait-on ? » cracha-t-il. « Alors que tu es _la petite-amie de Gakupo_. » Il insista lourdement sur le terme 'petite-amie'. Miku cligna des yeux.

« Et alors ? C'est ton ami, après tout. »

« _Voilà pourquoi on ne peut pas être amis, toi et moi !_ » répliqua-t-il en hurlant presque, perdant tout son sang-froid.

« Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Gakupo ? » exigea Miku. Et qu'est-ce qui _n'allait pas_ chez _Len_ ?

Il baissa la tête, refusant d'affronter son regard. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec Gakupo, » dit-il doucement, faisant un surprenant contraste avec son cri précédent. « C'est moi, Miku. Je ne _supporte_ pas de te voir avec lui. »

Miku écarquilla les yeux. « Len … » dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il ne releva pas la tête mais elle continua néanmoins. « Tu es _jaloux_ ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air impuissant. « Peut-être. » Il lui lança enfin un regard, ses yeux bleus hantés. « Oui. C'est vrai. »

Miku ne réflechit plus. Elle savait que si elle pensait trop, elle n'aurait plus le courage d'agir alors elle se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres hésitantes contre les siennes.

Il lui rendit son baiser avec un doux gémissement, ses mains glissant des ses cheveux. Il l'attira contre lui, sur ses jambes et elle n'en fut que ravie, ainsi capable de passer ses doigts dans ses mèches blondes et soyeuses.

Len ne songea pas un instant aux conséquences de ses actes ou à ce que Gakupo pouvait en penser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il _voulait Miku_ et qu'il l'aurait.

Elle murmura son prénom et cela sonna comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Il recula son visage, se sentant fiévreux. « Je te veux, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en la sentant frémir contre lui. « Je veux te _connaître_, Miku, de toutes les façons possibles. »

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'arrête et il ne fut pas déçu. Elle recula, les yeux écarquillés et coassa, « Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Tu sais où je veux en venir, » murmura-t-il, plein sous-entendus. Elle haleta, visiblement choquée et intriguée en même temps.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas » dit-elle, toujours assise sur lui. Len haussa les épaules et repoussa les cheveux de Miku de son visage. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait se lever et elle le laissa faire.

Il se dirigea tanquillement vers la porte. « Si tu ne veux pas Miku, je ne te forcerai pas … » Il tourna la poignée, en comptant lentement dans sa tête. Un, deux, trois …

« Non, Len. Reviens. » lança-elle doucement.

Il se retourna, sachant que dans ses yeux se lisaient son désir, incommensurable. « Tu l'as demandé, Miku. » dit-il doucement. « Ne reviens pas sur ta parole. »


	14. Chapitre 14

« Je-je n'ai rien dit, Len, » balbutia Miku, son cœur battant erratiquement. Qu'avait-elle dit ? Elle voulait juste qu'il _reste_ avec elle – qu'allait-il faire ?

Ses yeux bleus semblaient luire, d'une émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier. « Honnêtement, Miku, » murmura-t-il, la voix plus caressante que jamais. « Veux-tu que je reste ? »

« Oui, mais … » dit-elle, hésitante. Pourquoi avait-elle le sentiment de donner sa permission pour quelque chose qui lui échappait ? Il lui sourit, séducteur et mystérieux. Fascinant, même – comme s'il devinait en elle des choses qu'il n'était pas censé pas savoir.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle se retrouva figée, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Pourquoi lui faisait-il cet effet ? Sa respiration s'arrêta lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour être à son niveau. Son souffle exhala cette senteur épicée de cannelle sur son visage et elle ferma les yeux en l'inspirant.

« Je me fous que tu sois la copine de Gakupo, Miku, » murmura-t-il durement. « Tu es chez moi. Dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit. Et il n'est pas là pour voir ce que je vais te faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas … faire ? » Miku recula, loin de Len. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et cela la rendait nerveuse.

Mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle trouvait son comportement étrangement _excitant_. Elle balaya de la main ses exercices de maths et ils tombèrent tels des feuilles mortes en automne, complètement oubliés. Le regard de Len s'assombrit.

« Je vais faire en sorte que tu cries pour moi. Que tu me _supplies_. » Sa main monta vers sa joue et ses longs doigts caressèrent sa peau. « Et je ferai en sorte que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me quitter. »

Sur ce, ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur celles de la jeune fille et elle l'embrassa, oubliant tout ses interdits. Cette saveur de cannelle la rendait accro, son goût était inoubliable et il lui donnait envie de tout oublier. Oublier la moindre mauvaise chose qui ait pu lui arriver.

Elle n'aurait _jamais_ cru devenir davantage qu'une vague connaissance pour Len et à présent, elle se demandait … jusqu'où allait-elle pousser les choses ?

Jusqu'où l'autoriserait-elle à aller ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Il se redressa, ses doigts ouvrant les boutons de son chemisier et elle se figea, indécise. Elle finit par se détendre et il sourit, reprenant le déboutonnage de son vêtement. « Ne t'inquiète pas, » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Je ne ferai rien à moins que tu ne le désires. »

Len lui retira sa chemise et elle resista à l'envie de se couvrir. Elle n'avait _jamais_ laissé personne … la voir ainsi auparavant, pas même son frère. C'était une première, et elle était très nerveuse – qu'est-ce que Len pouvait-il bien penser d'elle ?

Il l'étudia, le regard indéchiffrable puis pencha la tête et la langue glissa de sa clavicule à son épaule nues. Miku poussa un cri en sentant sa chaleur et ses doigts empoignèrent les draps.

Len yeux de Len vacillèrent vers les siens et il semblait affamé. « Plus, » haleta-t-il. « J'en veux plus. »

Miku se mordit la lèvre. Davantage encore ? Elle ne savait pas quelle décision prendre – et pourquoi devrait-elle se poser la question ? Elle ne voulait pas être une deuxième option pour lui. Pourquoi prendrait-elle le risque de tout lui donner pour ne rien recevoir en retour ?

Mais encore une fois, comme la pauvre fille, pitoyable et impuissante, qu'elle était, elle voulait le satisfaire avec le mince espoir qu'il l'aime en retour. Elle ferait tout pour le moindre signe d'affection de sa part, s'y accrochant comme à sa seule chance.

Elle avait l'impression de se trahir mais elle commençait à avoir l'habitude de faire des choix stupides. Len la vit hésiter et ses hypnotiques yeux céruléens s'adoucirent, semblables à deux océans de tendresse.

« Je ne ferai rien à moins que tu ne le désires, » répeta-t-il doucement. « Je préfère de loin te contenter que te forcer à faire ce que je veux, Miku. Mais … » sa voix se fêla et s'éteignit.

Len ne voulait pas finir sa phrase. C'était la première fois qu'il désirait autant quelqu'un de sa propre initiative. D'habitude, les femmes le désiraient et il se contentait de les satisfaire comme elles le voulaient. Il ne se souciait pas de ses propres envies – car il n'avait jamais rien attendu de ces femmes.

Pour lui, elles n'étaient que des vases à remplir de ses problèmes pour les oublier. Mais Miku … Miku était différente.

Len ignorait de quoi il serait capable si elle se refusait à lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de réclamer ce qu'il désirait. Trahir ses principes et son corps ne signifiait rien pour lui. Mais le fait de la forcer … allait-il changer ce qu'elle pensait de lui ?

Il refusa de tergiverser davantage sur la question et ses mains dérivèrent jusqu'à la fermeture de sa jupe. Elle parut anxieuse, visiblement mal à l'aise mais elle le laissa faire et il jeta le vêtement sur le sol.

Et il en voulait toujours plus. Miku le fixa, ses grands yeux verts remplis d'incertitude et il lui caressa la joue. « Miku ? »

« Len, » murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main contre sa joue. « Sais-tu que je t'ai toujours aimé ? »

Il se figea, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Ils ne cachaient aucune lueur d'artifice mais au contraire un véritable sentiment d'amour. Il déglutit. Les femmes. Elles lui balançaient toujours des propos semblables, espérant ainsi qu'il reste, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais.

C'était si prévisible que ça le faisait toujours rire. Mais Miku ne voulait pas de lui de cette façon – même maintenant, elle ne semblait pas le désirer pour satisfaire un désir charnel.

Qu'essayait-elle de lui _faire_ ? Len ne savait plus quoi penser.

Si elle répetait ces mots, en viendrait-il à rester avec elle ? Il l'ignorait mais … cela semblait probable. Il pourrait bien rester. Pas à cause de ces _mots_, mais à cause de _celle_ qui les lui avait adressés.

Il cessa de se morigéner là-dessus et rapidement, d'une main experte, il la débarassa du reste de ses vêtements sans qu'elle oppose la moindre résistance. Et, finalement, elle se retrouva nue, sur _son_ lit.

Ce spectacle augmenta son _désir_ pour elle, un désir immense qui n'avait rien à voir avec le divertissement que suscitaient les innombrables autres femmes. « Miku, » glissa-t-il dans un soupir, sans savoir quelle émotion avait transparu dans sa voix.

Elle cligna des yeux tandis qu'il la chevauchait, la piégeant ainsi sous son corps. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? » demande-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

Voulait-il la faire souffrir ? Comme il l'avait fait à tant d'autres ? _Non._ Voulait-il commencer une relation stable avec elle et oublier Rin ? _Non._ Il ignorait comment obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait sans la faire souffrir et … cette idée l'insupportait.

_Si elle souffre, je me sentirai coupable._

_C'est étrange. Je n'ai en tête que mon désir pour elle mais je me soucie encore de ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Ce qu'elle veut, ce qui lui plairait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi passe-t-elle soudain en priorité ? Avant mes propres sentiments, ma propre obsession ?_

« C'est ce que tu veux ? Sais-tu ce que je veux te faire, Miku ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Oui. Je sais ce que tu vas faire. » Sa voix trembla et il baissa les yeux vers elle, ses longs cils ombrageant ses joues. Miku réalisa qu'elle le voulait bel et bien même si cela risquait de lui briser le cœur.

« C'est ce que tu veux ? » répeta-t-il avec insistance, ses jambes toujours autour de sa taille. Elle déglutit et, lentement, acquiesça. Les yeux de Len se mirent à briller.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets. »


End file.
